


As Sweet as Winter Snow

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: (at least i think he is but with what i have learned about jeskla i dont even know anymore), Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, L9 selfmademan, L9 selfmademan in a dress, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bodyswap? in my drabble? it's more likely than you think, caedrel steals kisses, caps is a mess but its ok bc hes cute, casters being cuddly, ender cannot bake, hee hoo nemiky secret relationships, inspired is short, jankos in a dress, ls is a ball of sunshine and kuriboh is a cloud, ls sadge and nemi comfort, luka is a bad child smh, malice is a tol fuk, perkz is leaving sob sob sob, rekkles in a dress!, swordart makes the pain go away, wunder is a mess but its ok bc hes cute, xpeke and cyanide are old gay and married, zazee and orome are cute and quiet, zven is a scrooge and a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Drabble advent collection for fandom friends!
Relationships: Aaron "Medic" Chamberlain/Christy "Ender" Frierson, Dirk "ZaZee" Mallner/Andrei "Orome" Popa, Enrique "xPeke" Cedeño Martinez/Lauri "Cyanide" Happonen, Hu "SwordArt" Shuo-Chieh/Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan, Kacper "Inspired" Słoma/Finn "Finn" Wiestål, Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Marc "Caedrel" Robert Lamont/Jesper "Jeskla" Klarin Strömberg, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Martin "Rekkles" Larson, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Nick "LS" De Cesare/Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek, Nick "LS" De Cesare/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Sebastian "Malice" Edholm/Anton "RATIRL", Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, implied Robert "Blaber" Huang/Eric "Licorice" Ritchie
Comments: 72
Kudos: 72





	1. For brightestar_uvu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Agurint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agurint/gifts), [TwoSidesOfTheWesternArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSidesOfTheWesternArrow/gifts), [LilRoundabout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRoundabout/gifts), [Floraly_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floraly_fic/gifts), [SleepyTabletop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTabletop/gifts), [nymeriastarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriastarks/gifts), [Stasawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasawe/gifts), [ScryProcion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScryProcion/gifts), [imaginarycolour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycolour/gifts), [scorpia_tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpia_tiger/gifts), [Cerona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerona/gifts), [DefiFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiFox/gifts), [Piper_Ronnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Ronnie/gifts), [FabulousHasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousHasi/gifts), [Xalatath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/gifts), [phoenixsigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/gifts), [Kandiszucker (whatwhy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/gifts).



> Each of these chapters will be dedicated to one person. They're all formal drabbles - exactly 100 words - and posted in random order, one per day until Christmas Day. 
> 
> This is my way of showing my appreciation of some of my fandom friends. Thank you to all of them, and to all of those who have interacted with my fics! 25 days isn't enough to even come close to giving you all the love you deserve. ♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for brightestar_uvu, a friend originally from Twitter and whose love for Jankyx knows no bounds (and is utterly adorable). Thank you for making me cry with all of your angst fics <3  
> I hope you like your drabble!

“Mikyyy! I need your opinion on something,” Marcin chatters. He keeps going on about the details, probably, if Mihael really wanted to listen in on the finer points of what Marcin wants, but that’s a lot of Marcin to handle, even if Mihael does love him.

Mihael just nods along until Marcin hurries to get whatever he wants Mihael’s help with. He isn’t expecting much, maybe just a decision on which coffee mugs would be more suited to Martin or Eri or Rasmus.

So when Marcin returns wearing a svelte red dress, to say Mihael’s jaw drops is an understatement.


	2. For My Stardew Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a lovely Stardew flexQ-er and the third-best emote maker i know! <3

“Why are all your convertibles so small?”

“Why are your legs as long as the whole fucking country?” Anton retorts with a smug expression.

Seb just rolls his eyes and sticks up a lengthy middle finger at Anton as he shuts the car door behind him and tries to adjust his legs into a somewhat comfortable position. “Not my fault you’re the size of a rat.”

“Well-said by the guy who claimed to have a dick proportional to his height and thoroughly disappointed,” and Anton can’t help but laugh at Seb’s disgruntled expression.

“Fuck me,” he grumbles.

“If you insist!”


	3. For Shudderssea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a fantastic friend and the sweetest, most gentle soul I know. Shudderssea is one of the people who first brought me further into the fandom and helped me find my footing with a little group of friends, and has stuck with me all this time. She has made more arts than I can count for my works, and I love each and every one of them. Thank you, so much. <3

It’s been altogether too long since they’ve seen each other when Marc shows up on Jesper’s doorstep. Christmas seemed so far away, once, but now they’re right where they should be.

“Hi!” Jesper giddily chirps.

“Hello, my love,” Marc chuckles, kissing Jesper’s forehead and then nuzzling his cold face against Jesper’s to make him giggle. “I don’t suppose you have any mistletoe around I could catch you under?”

Jesper helps Marc brush the snow off his jacket with a shy smile. “You don’t need to steal kisses, you know.”

Marc can’t stop giggling. “Aww, but where’s the fun in that?”


	4. For TwoSidesOfTheWesternArrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To TwoSidesOfTheWesternArrow, a lovely companion in crowniecord and a dear fellow rarepair simp. <3

Dirk knows they’re a quiet couple. They’re comfortable in silence, especially with such loud teammates around them, and they don’t need much to be pleasantly cosy - usually just each other and some warm, soft blankets, maybe a movie on Andrei’s PC. The sounds of their kind of love are mostly quiet hums, little kisses and silly giggles.

Now that it’s the holiday season, Andrei has added the bustling sounds of a kitchen with Christmas cookies to that noise, and it makes Dirk’s heart melt like the chocolate he whisks into milk.

Cuddling is always better with cookies and hot chocolate.


	5. For LilRoundabout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a wonderful friend and emote-maker and the artist queen of Nemesis's stream. Please continue to bless us with your artworks! <3

“So. Um. Does it need to...”

“He needs a litter pad,” Nick answers, “and he’s probably hungry. Aren’t you, Kuriboh?”

The little cloud yaps and smiles, tongue lolling out, the pure picture of silliness, and Nick cooes at Kuriboh as Tim watches on. He’s more of a cat person, if he’s being honest, but Nick had wanted a puppy so much... Tim supposes he’ll be able to manage.

“I’m gonna buy him a little Santa hat.”

Tim gives Nick a side-eyed glare, met with a smile so bright that if Kuriboh is a cloud, then Nick must be the sun.


	6. For Floraly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a lovely commenter and a sweetheart of a human being. <3  
> Based in the Stardew AU! I hope you enjoy it, I remember you saying you liked the glimpses of Jerkz in The Hat Mouse <3

“Luka Perkovic Black, what did I tell you about having boys in your room?!”

Luka blanches with all his teenage acne, lips still red and smeared with Marcin’s spit.

“Um- sorry, Mrs. Black,” Marcin sheepishly tries to apologise, but Luka’s mom isn’t allowing any room for the two boys to manoeuvre.

“You’re grounded, Luka,” she says sternly. “And Marcin - out. You may come back tomorrow and take Luka with you to town. If this happens again, I’ll be talking to Oskar.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Marcin peeps.

“Luka... you’re one hell of a troublemaker,” Indiana’s wife hums.

“It wasn’t like that, Mama!”


	7. For SleepyTabletop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To SleepyTabletop, another lovely Stardew companion and dear Pole. May you continue to fluster scorpiatiger at every given opportunity! And I hope this at least begins to repay you for the lovely giftfic you gave me! <3
> 
> Make sure to check out 

At first, when Tim wakes up, he doesn’t notice anything wrong. He’s sleeping next to Nick, of course, since he’s in Korea now, and Kuriboh yaps from outside the bedroom door, wanting food. Tim yawns and nudges Nick. “You should go feed him,” he mumbles, and then he turns to look at Nick and-

And sees himself.

“What the fuck?”

“Mrrp?” Slowly, the person who looks just like Tim turns in Tim’s arms and rubs his eyes and blinks at him. “What the fuck?”

“Nick?”

“Tim?”

“Why do you look like me?”

“Well, my dear lemon, it seems we bodyswapped.”


	8. For Bilka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Bilka, a dear commentor and fandom friend! <3

“Frosk! Start the popcorn while you’re in there!” Eefje calls from the corner of the sofa.

“No, no, no!” Vedi yells immediately, rushing to the kitchen, “Frosk’s gonna burn it!” Almost as if on cue, a light scent of smoke trails through Vedi and Frosk’s apartment, though that might just be the stove.

Christy sighs and snuggles deeper into the pillows and cushions heaped up on the floor in front of the sofa. “Gimme another blanket,” he demands. “And more gingerbread?”

“Fine, here,” Aaron grumbles, handing over a blanket and the platter of gingerbread.

“Thamksh!”

Aaron just ruffles his hair.


	9. For NymeriaStarks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my best fellow rat/crownie shipper and occupant of streamer hell <3
> 
> tw: implied history of self-harm

“I’m sorry,” Nick whispers. “I- I couldn’t- I tried, I really did, but I-”

Tim kisses him with chapped lips, and Nick whines, on the verge of tears. “That’s okay, babe,” he murmurs.

“It’s not okay! You said... all you wanted for Christmas was for me to be clean until then, and... I- I can’t even do that for you,” Nick says with tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

Softly, Tim sighs and hugs Nick even closer, cradling his scarred wrists. “How long did you make it?”

“Thirty-two days,” Nick sniffles.

“I’m proud of you.”

Tim kisses Nick again.


	10. For Stasawe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a lovely NemeLS and Nemmade shipper, whose fics and comments constantly bring me happiness <3 I hope you enjoy this new little ship!

“Shut up, you fucking idiot,” Nick says through his laughter, the same way he always does when Oskar gets a good joke off.

“You first,” Oskar teases back. Still- the harassment is a serious topic. “Really, though, baby, is there anyone I need to beat up? I’ve got time and two fists.”

“Oskar, you can’t just beat people up for being mean to me,” Nick answers with a fondly disapproving tone. Through his computer screen, Nick gives Oskar that adorable head-tilt and glare at the perfect angle to show off those pretty eyelashes, and, despite everything in him, Oskar melts.


	11. For ScryProcion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a lovely, fluffy, sweethearted person! And a wonderful source for all my medical fic-writing questions <3

“Baaaabe,” Oskar croons, “I made you hot chocolate~”

Yawning, Tim turns around and twists his spine, trying to work out the cricks from playing League. He’s close to getting rank 1, after all - best to stay focused. No distractions.

Hot chocolate does sound nice.

Tim opens his eyes after his long stretch and tries not to ogle.

“Drink up,” Oskar giggles. He sits on Tim’s lap and holds the straw to Tim’s lips.

“If it’s hot, I’m going to burn my mouth,” Tim grumbles.

Oskar winks. “Oh, it’s hot~”

Tim does his best to ignore Oskar’s skin-tight, midnight-blue, velvet-soft dress.


	12. For broccoli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To an amazing artist and one of the best Twitter accounts I follow <3 I hope I did your request justice!

“We did it,” Shuo-Chieh murmurs in disbelief.

“We did it,” Hao-Hsuan answers.

Suddenly it all feels real.

The pain, the hard work, the long hours, all of it. All of it paid off, here and now, in an easy 3-0, and Shuo-Chieh rushes into Hao-Hsuan’s arms with glee, and Hao-Hsuan effortlessly swings him around in a hug before they reunite their arms with their teammates’ and cheer with the pure thrill of the victory.

Hao-Hsuan looks at Shuo-Chieh like not even the trophy matters, only their elation.

And for a lovely, beautiful moment, they are on top of the world.


	13. For imaginarycolour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a fellow NA fan and a Clown9 writer whose fics I am so proud to have beta'ed!

“Bottoms up!” Blaber cheers, gulping down his eggnog. Jesper just tries not to gag at the sight - he has no idea how any of his teammates can endure that horrid holiday drink.

“Blaber, you’re going to throw up again if you drink too fast,” Philippe sighs.

“Well, I’ll be too drunk to remember it, so that’s your problem!”

Both Jesper and Philippe groan at that, but Eric laughs along with Blaber and hugs him tighter. He might be leaving the team, but Eric’s smile looks just as bright as ever, and Jesper watches him and Blaber like a proud dad.


	14. For Cel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a lovely - perhaps godlike? - artist and top Jankles shipper! <3

Out of all the people in the world, Marcin is probably the only one who can make Martin really, truly feel shy. Not that Martin is embarrassed of the velvety green dress he’s wearing, or its puffy white trim, or the stylish black pumps and new fishnets to go with them. But when Marcin isn’t talking, something’s up.

And he hasn’t spoken a word since Martin walked into the room.

“I know it’s weird...” Martin fidgets. “I understand if-”

Marcin pulls him down onto the bed with a yelp and a giddy giggle and a languorous, deep, delicious, cinnamon-flavoured kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every december. every december boys in dresses abduct my last braincell


	15. For scorpia_tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my lovely server wife, budding artist and lovely writer as well. I would write something more elaborate but I'm trying to turbopost this so you'll be surprised while reading the previous drabble. <3

“So you’re telling me that you’ve been dating Nemesis this entire time.”

“Yep,” Mihael answers, popping the “p” with an expression of utter disinterest. In stark contrast, Tim at his side bounces his knee fast enough to play a nightcore remix of a drum solo.

“And we never found out?!”

“You never found out,” Mihael clarifies with an emphasised, raised eyebrow that just makes Luka even more confused. “But you never really needed to know. Can you leave now?”

Begrudgingly, Luka lets them be in Mihael’s bedroom without further interference, even as soft giggles and moans echo through the door.


	16. For Cerona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the best server husband and a fellow Corpse simp! <3

“You’re an utter dunce, Christy,” Aaron sighs as he pulls out another tray of burnt cookies from the oven. “Did you remember to set the timer?”

“I mean, I thought I did,” Christy mumbles sheepishly. “I used the microwave one?”

It’s still blinking meekly, with 8 minutes on it, silently chirping Press timer to begin! and Aaron can’t help but laugh, even as his boyfriend tucks his face into the crook of Aaron’s neck and pouts. “Following instructions helps, babe,” Aaron chides with a smile on his face.

“I’m trying,” Christy murmurs.

“I know you are,” Aaron soothes and kisses.


	17. For monochromia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a lovely server friend, to whom I owe the inspiration for All's Not Fair and so much good angst <3

There’s something less sweet about the holidays, when there’s so little certainty in Matyas’s life any more. Of course, Andrei is lovely as always; he’s making candies and cookies and even dinner, some nights, but there’s a seed of sadness in Matyas’s heart, hard like the old wooden ornaments on his tree.

“We will play together again. Maybe not on MAD, maybe not in LEC. But we will,” Andrei says with a smile and a kiss. “Promise.”

Matyas sighs and snuggles into Andrei’s warm, cuddly arms. “I hope so,” he mumbles.

“I know so,” Andrei answers with yet another kiss.


	18. For DefiFox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To an amazing commentor and wonderful baker. May you continue to brighten many authors' days with your comments! <3

Kacper still doesn’t understand why Finn has been gifted with such height and noblesse and he’s relegated to being cute and squishy, but such are the workings of the world, he supposes. Not like he particularly minds - Finn is the perfect height to tuck Kacper’s head under his chin and still give perfect cuddles, so he has that going for him. And, since he’s Kacper’s boyfriend, all that beauty is open for kisses just from Kacper.

Sometimes Kacper would like a scrap of Finn’s height and painfully-good looks, to be honest, but he likes being small, cute and squishy, too.


	19. For Piper_Ronnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the creator of the server I now spend far too much time on, and whose fics have enthralled many in the fandom, including me <3

As each side of the steak sizzles in the pan, Lauri can’t help but gaze at Enrique. He’s so handsome like this, such a good husband, all dressed up for their Christmas party of two in his gorgeous dress shirt and the slacks that make his butt look perfect. Lauri snickers to himself and gets their wine glasses, filling both with champagne and taking a sip of his own. “Here, baby.”

“Thanks, babe,” Enrique chirps as he sips from the glass Lauri holds to his lips. He keeps cooking to finish their dinner, and Lauri falls even more in love.


	20. For FabulousHasi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a lovely voicechat friend and fellow author! <3

“Merry Christmas!” Mads cheers with a bright smile. Behind him, Rasmus grins, too.

“Merry Christmas, Martin!” he echoes with a sugar-sweet expression, looking altogether too innocent for the mess of the kitchen they’ve managed to make.

“I tried to hold him back,” Mads says conspiratorially, apologetically, deep words whispered against the shell of Martin’s ear as they munch cookies and try to ignore the flour everywhere. “Not that controlling him is ever easy.”

But Martin just chuckles. “It’s alright, we have time to clean up,” he says with a fond smile, and he finds that he doesn’t mind at all.


	21. For jungah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a lovely voicechat friend. May your days ahead be less stressful! <3

“I can’t believe you went flying in a snowstorm, you idiot!” Rasmus chides as he picks bits of ice out from between Martin’s feathers.

Martin just shrugs, and Rasmus has to duck to narrowly avoid being smacked in the face with a massive, fluffy wing. “I’m a snowy owl. I was fine, musling.”

“Still scared me.”

“Besides, you wanted hot chocolate, and we were out of the powdered mix you like,” Martin adds as he pulls out a tin of cocoa from his jacket.

Rasmus glares at him and grumbles, but all is forgiven after sharing two mugs of chocolate.


	22. For Xalatath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To an amazing writer who partially introduced me to Overwatch League RPF, where I now lurk and sob over good writing, and whose works are splendid to read even through Google Translate. <3

“So,” Marcin murmurs softly in the firelight, cosy on a sofa under blankets with the one he loves. “When’s your flight?”

“Eager to get rid of me, huh,” Luka chuckles drily.

“I wanna know how much time we have left,” Marcin says even quieter, a near-silent whisper for the man who typically speaks so loudly, and Luka’s heart crumbles in his chest with the ache.

“All the time in the world,” Luka whispers into Marcin’s spun-silk hair, and, even though Marcin knows it’s a lie, he cuddles closer, chest burning with want and need for Luka’s gentle, unabashed, fleeting love.


	23. For phoenixsigns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a dear friend in the fandom, without whom I likely would have moved on. Instead, phoenixsigns brought me into the fandom wholeheartedly, and I've never felt more at home in any online community. Thank you, so much. <3 <3 <3

[Rumour] Perkz may be going to C9.

Rasmus can’t believe it. It’s not real, is it?

It can’t be real. the man who taught him how compete on the highest level, who brought him success and love and comfort can’t be changing teams. Is this what it feels like to be left behind?

Marcin mopes around the house in a daze. He loves his teammates, yes, but- he’s been with Luka for three years.

Mihael is numb. He barely says a thing.

And Martin says all too much, trying to fill the silence.

Eventually, Rasmus tells him not to bother.


	24. For Kandiszucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To another dear fandom friend and the original ratirl/crownshot queen. Thank you for sharing your love of Rat and the lovely car jocks with me! <3 <3 <3

“But Jus, how dumb are you,” Anton says as sweet as honey, tickling the back of Jus’s throat with its oversaccharine nature.

Jus sighs and stares at what was supposed to be a pretty apple pie, but the apples have been cooked into a mush, and the lattice on top is lopsided and uneven. “Well, I hope it tastes alright. I can’t believe I cut the apples too thin,” Jus murmurs to himself, still sadly gazing at his imperfect creation.

“It just looks a little off, that’s all,” Anton comforts. “It’ll still taste great!”

Softly, Jus smiles at Anton’s optimism.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more drabbles!


End file.
